


【哈德】Come Hang Out！

by ayakaxi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakaxi/pseuds/ayakaxi
Summary: 他们不愿和朋友们出去享受惬意的生活，因为……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	【哈德】Come Hang Out！

**Author's Note:**

> 纯对话
> 
> 超级无敌ooc
> 
> 这篇请务必搭配BGM：Come Hang Out-AJR
> 
> http://music.163.com/song?id=431096714&userid=368390795
> 
> 拜托开音乐吧，这篇不开音乐真的不好看，秋梨膏orz
> 
> 阅读愉快！！（只和开了bgm的朋友说）

“嘿Harry，Come hang out！你太拼命啦，现在可是周末——”

“而且还是冬天难得的艳阳日！”

“哦George、Fred，这次不啦！”

“为什么不呢，伙计？你已经工作的够拼命啦，来吧！Mione送了我一把新扫帚，我们去飞一圈儿吧！”

“是啊Harry，来吧，今天我这个魔法部部长决定给你放个假。”

“头儿，我可以替你做剩下的活儿，只要你肯走出这个房间。”

“Harry，你可一定要出来，独角食梦貘告诉我今天你会有意想不到的惊喜。”

“我的朋友们，我真的很想去，不过我们还是下次再约吧！”

“Harry你有什么烦心事儿吗？”

“唉，我深陷一个魔咒中，日日都在渴求一双璀璨如星河的银灰色眼眸能落在我身上哪怕一秒；我的指尖为能触摸一头柔顺如丝绸的发丝而蠢蠢欲动；我的每一个味蕾都在叫嚣着想品尝从未有过的甘甜。我中了一个无法逃脱的魔咒里。”

“天呐伙计，那可真糟糕！”

“是啊，不过前阵子我遇到了我为之疯狂的一切。可是，他的眼睛不似我想象的那么精神，他的金发亦不是我梦中梦到的那般耀眼，而他的嘴唇更是紧抿着从未张开……”

“我真抱歉。”

“我努力的想靠近他，可是他把我拒之门外。他已千疮百孔，但我愿意成为修补他的凝胶；他说他害怕步入凛冬，但我愿意成为始终温暖着他的太阳；他总为会在夜晚被噩梦惊醒而苦恼，但我愿意成为安抚他的蜂蜜水。”

“那可真甜蜜！”

“我已经可以想象铃兰里的小精灵在你们婚礼上四处飞舞的样子啦！”

“我希望我能看到你们并肩现在一起！”

“可是他们并没有在一起……”

“我们需要制定一个可以让他喜欢上你的计划！”

“说的没错，那么走吧！为了让他能够早日喜欢上你——”

“你需要彻底改头换面。首先你最需要做的就是脱下你现在穿的衣服——”

“没准儿轻便的魁地奇球服哦不——”

“当然是黑色的西装会比较合适！”

“还是不啦，我差一点儿就完成了。说起来Neville不是成功栽培活了西伯利亚带回来的草药吗？何不替他庆祝一下呢？”

“天呐伙计，这已经是三天前的事儿了！你可真忘我！出来走走吧，让你的工作狂脑子稍微休息一下！现在，放下那块能让我想到Malfoy眼睛的什么说不上名字的石头——等等……”

“你也觉得这块星耀石像Draco的眼睛吗？”

“看来——”

“我们的小兄弟——”

“不需要咱们提供的爱心小计划了呢——”

“这可真令人伤心！”

“Harry，你就快打磨完成了，这看上去像是袖扣。”

“没错，我想再给它的外围镶上一圈薄荷绿边。”

“你桌上的那个黑色盒子放着的难道是……”

“哦是戒指！”

“那可真美啊，让我想到了上个月和Pancy一同前往乌苏克的山林时看到的墨蝶。那镶嵌在这上面的宝石就是那时你让我带给你的对吗？嘿，Hermione，你在笑什么？”

“呃……伙计，说实话，你大可不必这样的……”

“闭嘴Ron，现在我们出去吧，让Harry好好思考一下向Draco求婚的计划。”

“可是……”

“Ronnie亲爱的——”

“有些事情最好放任其发展——”

“东方的一句成语怎么说来着Fred？”

“我知道George，那句话是顺其自然！”

“就是这样，我们单纯的小Ronnie要学会放手。”

“好了，那么走吧朋友们，还有Harry，下次再约吧。”

“当然，再见啦伙计们，下次我一定会出来的！”

*

“Draco，Come hang out！你已经闷在家里这么多天啦！是时候出来啦！”

“Pansy，很抱歉，我不想出去。”

“你还在为那天的事情苦恼吗？”

“我……我只是有些想不通。”

“我明白的，亲爱的。”

“我都鼓起了那么大的勇气，拜托了他身边的每一个朋友在上周把他带到魁地奇草地……”

“是啊，但是他来不了不是吗？”

“有时候我真的很讨厌工作狂！哪来那么多事件让他一个司长大人特地屈尊去解决！但是我又害怕他是不想见我才不来的。”

“所以和我一起出去走走吧！”

“可是……”

“Draco！停止你的自怨自艾，不然我就告诉Potter你上个月差使一位可怜无辜的少女冒着被虫蚁叮咬的风险去险恶的密林只为找那儿的老巫婆要一颗宝石去做一枚该死的、现在你再也送不出去的戒指！现在，猜猜看你许久不见的男朋友会怎么把你这段时间的坐立不安和这件事联系起来！”

“Pansy！你不是真的！”

“那么出来吧亲爱的！就当还我上次替你跑腿的人情怎么样？”

“好吧好吧……”

“放轻松，我们这次去霍尔默街新开的甜品店吧，然后再去中心广场逛一逛，听说Potter也会去那儿。”

“Harry也去？那我要准备一下，我还得换一身衣服，哦对了，我的戒指！上次Harry没来，于是我就回魔法部我的办公室，对着墙壁，朝隔着三个办公室那么远的他的位置生气，戒指还在办公桌上！Pansy，你先等等吧。”

“没关系，Potter不管你迟来多久都会原谅你的，毕竟你可是他一生挚爱……”

“你说什么Pansy！”

“没什么Draco！”

“别喊那么大声，一点儿都不像一个淑女！”

“拜托我都迈出你家大门一步了！我的上上一句话他到底怎么听到的？”

……

“Hi，Pansy，我在你这儿等好久了，Draco怎么样了？”

“Hi，Mione，他终于愿意出来了。”

“噢谢天谢地，我还在担心他深陷上次的失败中呢。”

“这次可没什么好顾虑的了，希望Potter到时候能表现得不像一个木头……说起来，他现在人呢？”

“我听他说他有东西落在他的办公室了。”

“我真希望他们不会这么凑巧的正好遇到……”

“你说Draco也在办公室？”

“呃，事实上，他这次很勇敢的准备完成上次被迫终止的活动。”

“你是说他也想求婚？可是为什么——？”

“那枚可怜的戒指经过这么多天的冷落，终于被他的主人想起来留在了魔法部。”

“什么？Malfoy也要去魔法部！”

“Weasely，你不用再像个愚蠢的麻瓜复读机一样再重复这个事实了。”

“那这么说——”

“猜猜看Harry的计划——”

“会不会被提前？”

“梦蝻告诉我今天充满了各种巧合……”

“看来我们得赶紧托住Draco，好让Harry的求婚流程能顺利实施了！”

*

“Dra——Draco！”

“呃Harry？你怎么在魔法部门口？今天不是放假吗？”

“你不应该为今天能看到我而在自己家的衣柜里挑选衣服吗？”

“要不我现在回去？等等，你说谁会费尽心思为你这个审美白痴换衣服啊！我打赌我今天的刘海短了一厘米你都不会发现！”

“真的？所以你真的剪了刘海？”

“假的！你永远别想怂恿一个Malfoy剪头发！嘿，你笑什么！”

“这样才像你嘛。”

“你也不想想我们多少天没见面了……”

“对不起Draco，不要露出这么委屈的表情嘛——”

“我一点儿也没有委屈！”

“是啊是啊，但是我也真的很好奇一直困扰你的事是什么，我很害怕你又像我们没在一起之前那样，把什么事儿都闷在心里。”

“Harry……”

“那样真的很不好，我总是会暗自揣测你是不是又被别人欺负了，或者别的那些乱七八糟的东西。而每到这个时候，我总是在想，我是不是做得不够好？你越来越封闭，又开始躲着我了，于是我记忆里那个骄傲的小王子的形象也逐渐黯淡下来。但是我想成为始终照耀你的光芒，我想在你以后悲伤的日子里，能让你融化在我的温暖中。Draco，My Love，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

“Harry，快把戒指收回去。”

“你说什么Honey？”

“因为我才是那个准备今天向你求婚的人，你不能因为我的戒指还落在办公室就先单膝下跪，而且——在魔法部门口？Darling，你是认真的？”

“噢Love，我的求婚计划本不想提早这么多的——呃，我敢说你现在的笑容足以让我后背直流冷汗。”

“那么，我亲爱的丈夫，你愿意给你可爱伴侣光秃秃的无名指带上戒指并给他一个吻吗？”

“随时My dear.”

“看来不用我们来了呢George.”

“说的没错Fred.”

“Potter真的就这么没水准的求婚了？居然还成功了！”

“拜托Parkinson，Harry可是格兰芬多！”

“我已经迫不及待的想做伴娘了！”

“我希望我可以布置他们的婚礼现场，我想放一些铃兰！”

“那么，来吧Harry，Malfoy！为了你们从情侣变成伴侣，出去玩玩儿吧！”

“对啊，让我们——”

“来感受一下你们这对新晋夫夫的甜蜜！”

“看到你们笑的这么开心，我就知道你们的下一句是！”

“下次再约吧！”

“下次再约吧！”

“哈哈他们可真有默契不是吗？”

“Mione！为什么Harry不像我想的那样决定出去为此庆祝！”

“Weasely，如果你以后和Hermione求婚成功了，我就是用魔咒击晕也要把你拖进最吵的酒吧！”

“我们的小弟弟——”

“还真是不解风情呢！”

“嘿，你们后来不是也附和了嘛！”

“那么，下次见吧，朋友们！”

“再见啦，Draco，再见啦Harry！”

“Harry，伙计，你真的不想去？我知道刚才一定是哄Malfoy的吧。”

“Weasely，哪怕你和Harry挨得近到足以能让我吃醋的地步，但我还是要说一句，我听到了。”

“呃Ron，再见吧，Mione他们都快走远了。Draco，我听说霍尔默街——”

“甜品店对吗？”

“对、对啊……”

“所以这才是你原来的求婚计划？”

“是的My sweetie，虽然我们成为伴侣已经十多分钟了，不过你愿意让我补办求婚仪式吗？”

“下次吧，亲爱的，下次……今天我更想和我的丈夫一起出现在我的卧室里。”

“当然，求婚仪式下次再补回来！”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 小补充：
> 
> 也许你们差不多忘了，不过应该还有人会很好奇为什么哈利和德拉科会不约而同的让卢娜和潘西一起去密林找宝石呢？
> 
> 还记得赫敏女神的邪魅一笑吗？没错她偷偷在最有名的报纸首页上发表了那里的宝石最适合做婚戒，同时还有护身符的功效之类的内容以确保这两个人能看到（那些事当然是经过赫敏女神再三考证的啦）
> 
> 还有开头那个没什么存在感的傲罗小弟，他真的只是被我拉过来拖延阅读时间好配合音乐节奏的（因为全程只有我一个人在测试阅读体验，难免有些漏洞）
> 
> 所以，嗯，这就是一个不起眼的小补充。


End file.
